Skipping A Generation
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: James and Lily never married, but their kids will
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daisy wakes up to a massive head ache, to feels something wet on her right breast, she looks up and sees Harry Potter with his mouth on it, WHAT THE HELL yells Daisy. He jumps up with the cover thrown off of him and is naked, omg I did not know they could get that big she thought. What the hell, why are you in my room asked Harry, your room don't you mean my room, no look around this is my room. She looks around and notices a lot of Gryffindor red, not Ravenclaw blue like it is supposed to be. Damn this is your room, so he said smugly I fucked you real good last night, what makes you think we had sex Potter. We are both naked and your titty was in my mouth, she could not argue with that, and there is cum coming out your p****. She looks down and see white liquid coming out of her p****. O no, you will say nothing about this potter she nearly yelled, ok only if you give me a kiss, she looks mad but complies and kisses him, he slips in a little tongue, but she ends the kiss. Alright I'm going back to my room and you better not tell anybody about this.

Scene change About 3 weeks later Daisy POV

I have been throwing up like crazy, so I decided to go to Madam Pomprey. What seems to be the problem dear voiced Madam Pomprey, I keeps throwing up and have a lot of nausea, she runs a few tests and says well your pregnant she says. She could not believe it, I will have to inform your parnets and the headmaster about this. She goes over to the floo and calls for Lily and Severus. They come thru the floo and see's Daisy already there. A minute later the headmaster comes thru the hostipal ward. Pomprey why have you called me here today asked Lily, well I did a few tests on Daisy here and been discovered that she is Pregnant, Severus is off,Lily is shocked but calm,Headmaster is thoughtful. Who is the father demanded Severus, Harry Potter she says and all hell broke loose, you let that spawn put his hands on you roared Severus, Severus calmed down yelled Albus. If you want to yell I will ask you to leave the wing, now we need discuss this like the adults that we are. I will call for Harry, James, and Marie so we can get to the bottom of this. He sends a message with his patronus and about 10 minutes later Harry, James and His wife Marie comes through the door. Headmaster why did you call use here asked James, well something has come up, Ms. Snape here has said that young Harry has gotten her and Marie looked mad, is this true son have you gotten a girl pregnant out of wedlock. It depends on far along she is, Severus looked Irate, so you are calling my daughter a whore he demanded. Sev you need to calm down voiced Lily, we can just do a test to determine paternity, I think that is a good idea said Marie. Ok you 2 just hold hands madam Pomprey pointed to Daisy and Harry, they do and she says a spell and a blue circle engulfs them, well I can surely say that Harry is the father of her baby. Well we shall you you all to talk amongst yourselves said Albus as he and madam Pomprey gives them some privacy. So potter your spawn has gotten my daughter pregnant, what are you gonna do about it, there's nothing to do snivellus. Everybody calm down said Marie, what we neeed to know is where we go from here she says. I agree says Lily, Severus you need to let go of that grudge you have been holding on now since she is pregnant,I suggest they will have to get married voiced James, dad she still has school to consider. I"m under doing my work for my runes,charms and dada masteries. Well you can still do that, we can hold the wedding over Christmas break, that way she can still fit into her dress. I think that is a good idea voiced Lily, Potter we still need to go over a contract for these 2, I agree after this we need to go to gringotts. Daisy why don't you and Harry go back to your common rooms says Lily and they both go. So were going to be in laws with each other said James, unfortually Potter, well if it's a boy, he will be named James he said smirking.

Scene Change

So we are going to be married, it looks like it, but I will tell you now I will not be a housewife or a broad mare for you. I would never asked that of you, why do you think I'm the only child, my mother wouldn't be 1 for dad and she could only have me. I will always treat you like a equal, we Potter men always treat we our women right no matter what. She was speechless about this, all of her father stories he always have told her the Potters are mean selfish bullies, only looking out for them selves, maybe he was wrong with Harry. Thank she said crying, you have no idea how much that means to me, he nods and kisses her, I will always be the man you can depend on and kisses her again.

Scene Change Gringotts

All 4 of them are in a meeting room with their account managers. We are to discuss a marriage contract between the Most Ancient and Most Noble Royal House of Potter and the Ancient and Noble House of Snape said their account managers. So who will start first, I will says Severus. The house of Snape will offer the house of Potter a dowry of 10,000,000 G, The house of Potter will offer a bride price of 10,000,000 G to the house of Snape. The house of Snape will also give house of Potter a manor house on 2,000 acres of land and the surrounding land that equals to 7,500 acres. The house of Potter will give the house of Snape a condo beachhouse in the Bahamas valued at 12,000,000 G. For every healthy child she has we will give the Potter's 10,000,000 G. And for every healthy magical male offspring capable of reproducing we will give the Snapes 5,000,000 G. We shall be able to spend time with the kids anytime we want to, James nodded, The potter's have the right if we meaning myself, Harry or my wife die before their of age, we have the right to choose their gaurdians till there of age. Severus nodded not having a problem with this. I believe that is all, well there is a another thing in the house of Snape by laws. Any time time somebody wants to marry into the house of Snape, the lady of the house must make sure they are in peak sexual condition, toothslasher says to room, meaning what says Lily not liking where this going. To put it bluntly Lady Snape you must have sex with heir Potter to the shock of the room

Review it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What do you mean I have to have sex with him demanded Lily, in the Snape family by laws it says that when a male marries a female of the house of Snape the mother of the girl in question must must make sure he is in prime sexual condition i.e. having sex with him. Severus nearly is about to pop a blood vessle, while Lily is beet red with James laughing and Marie trying to get him to stop. How long till she has for her to complete the requirement voiced a pissed off Severus, um about 24 hours after the contract signing. Severus we have no choice but to fulfill this requirement, she turns to James and Marie does Harry have his own property yet, yes he has some from my parnets and James parnets, you probably want to use his house in hogesmede though voiced Marie. Ok since it is a visit to the village we can tell them tomorrow then and tell them what must be done, they all nodded and left the office.

Scene Change

The whole school woke up the next day waiting to go to hogesmede village, hey Daisy says Harry yes I got a note from my parnets asking use to meet them at 12:00 at my house in the village, that's in 2 hours we better go then alright let's go. They get in their own carriage so Daisy said Harry, since we are getting married in about a month and the baby is due sometime at end June or July what does that make use as far as a relationship wise. You are my finace and I will be your wife someday she said as if he he should know, so what will our marriage be like, she looks at him well I will try to love you and I hope you do the same in return. I know 1 day I will fall in love with you, she smiles at this, have you thought of what you want name our baby asked Harry. If it is a girl Lotus or Holly, for a boy I like Julius , Thaddeus, Richard, Winston or a girl I like those names to, but also Phoebe or Andromeda or Jean after my french grandma, for a boy I have no problem with those names. She smiles how about for a girl Lotus Jean or Andromeda Holly and for a Boy Caspian Hadrian or Thaddeus Hadrian, I think Caspian Hadrian sounds better. They get out of the carriage and do a little walking around before going to his is not big but it does have 4 bedrooms and a study with 2 elves looking after the place though and he see's they are already there a hour early as a matter of fact. Good your here early so we can began said Marie, as the both of you knows we penned a marriage contract for the both you yesterday at Gringotts. However we found found in the Snape Family by laws that says the mother of the female who is intending to marry must make sure that the male is in peak sexual condition said Severus. Meaning what exactly said Daisy not sure she likes this, I have to have sex with Hadrian here said and Hadrian looked at everybody in the room and knew they were serious about this and so did Hadrian, looking at each other they resigned their faith. When have a 24 hour window from when the contract was signed so in the nest 3 hours voiced Lily. So when are gonna have to do it today says Hadrian yes, Ok he says Daisy just left not saying a word, while Severus kissed Lily and flooed back to Snape castle and James and Marie doing the same thing. So I guess we better get to the bedroom he says with her following him, they get to the master suite and go in. So taking off their clothes he gets a good look at her body, she is in red lingerie with a crouchless panties and a tattoo of a lion above her p**** and flat stomach d-cup titties and round ass, no this is my future mother in law. Unknown to him she is also looking him, nice strong abs a 6 pack wait damn he's twice the size of Severus I hope he fits inside of me.

Lemon Scene

He steps forward to kiss and grope her ass, she moans to having her mouth being invaded by his tongue. He stops and goes for titties and sucks on her pink nipples, yes yells Lily and she through back her head. While still sucking her titties he starts to finger her, he stops to taste his fingers damn your juices taste good but how do you really taste. He tastes her p**** sticking his tongue inside of her ohhh puts her hand on his head to keep him going, damn why can't Severus do this to me not even on our wedding night have he ever done something like this to me. She cums hard inside of his mouth after 15 minutes of him eating her out, ohhhh she moans as she lifts her self up from the bed. Daisy will never get tire of this I just wish Severus would pleasure me like that instead of me always just pleasuring him. He never probably felt the need to mostly all pureblood girls are taught to pleasure their husbands and not to answer questions. She grabs his d*** and strokes him before putting the crown in her mouth and swirling around her tongue. Sucking slowly up and down on his length, damn Lily your lips feel so good if I was not engaged to Daisy I would duel Severus for you here she smirks at hearing this and sucks even harder now with him moaning her name, yesss Lily more suck me even harder yells Hadrian. Damn I can't wait anymore for you, he throws her on the bed and while lining his d*** up with her p**** thrusting through inside of her. He goes fast thrusting inside of her while her p**** lips greedily lock around his d***, ohhh yesss fuck me harder Hadrian moans Lily. He fucks her like a animal and she screams like a bitch in heat, damn this is the best sex I have ever had and he is only 17 thought Lily. Meanwhile Harry was thinking if something happens to Severus she will be staying with use so I can fuck this on the regular. I'm cumin Lily he said as he unloaded inside of her,ohhh moans Lily damn that was good she says. He kisses her, and she returns it, they stop for a minute when she says you know we still have a little bit of time before you have to be back at the castle she says. And they go back to fucking this time with her riding him like crazy. Yes Lily ride me harder faster he says and she does with him him cumin after 15 minutes this time, she sucks him clean before they put back on their and clothes and about to leave unknown them that Harry just got his mother in law pregnant.

End Lemon

Reviews


End file.
